A Demonic Game of Cat and Mouse
by Arashi no Ko
Summary: One is a stalker and the other is a student. One is a demon looking for a toy and the other is his next target...Will he get a second chance? Lame summary.
1. A Demonic Game of Cat and Mouse

**A/N: My first oneshot! \(^o^)/ Hope you enjoy. This one came out rather unexpected (at 5.30 in the morning D: ). It'll be from Arthur's POV. It may have some grammar errors but please don't kill me! :D**

**Disclaimer: I *coughstillcough* don't own Hetalia ;_;**

* * *

><p><strong>A Demonic Game of Cat and Mouse<strong>

Hello there. For starters my name is Arthur Kirkland. I'm a pretty average seventeen year old if you ignore my…peculiarities. But never mind that. Anyways I live in London with my family (yes, I am British). Speaking of my family there is not much to say about them, at least not many positive things. To be fair they have always been a thorn in my eye. Before you judge me for saying that I'll describe them in short: a mother that doesn't give a damn about her five children and practically prefers being away from them and four brothers that constantly torment, mock and beat you up. There you have it. The perfect happy family. I'm warning you sarcasm is an inseparable part of my speech so you better get used to it. Back to the point at hand - you're probably wondering why I haven't said anything about my father. Well, that's because I don't even know my father. Seriously I don't even remember his face. Probably because I was only a toddler when he left us. See? He's not much better than my mother and that's why I'm not actually sorry for not knowing him (to be honest I'm quite thankful). Now that I think about it the only person that hasn't been entirely inhumane to me was Dylan (he's closest to age to me) but that's only because he didn't take part in the beatings my other three brothers – Scott, Sam and Connor gave me. However that doesn't really make him brother of the year. He's just a little bit less of an asshole than the others.

If you don't mind I'll stop talking about my family since it's not one of my favorite topics. I'll just say that right now I'm pretty much ignoring them. Luckily they're doing the same. We're like strangers forced to share a house.

I must say that my life took a turn for the better ever since I went to high school. I found new friends and stuff I like to do. I discovered that I'm quite good at literature and arts and crafts. 'That's girly' you'll probably think but who cares what you think anyways. The people also turned out to be very nice. Well except for that annoying German Gilbert and his not less annoying Spanish friend Antonio or whatever their names were but they're a lost cause so we'll simply ignore them. The one thing that I'm really happy about is that I found two best friends that think…well thought of me as fondly as I about them. Their names are Alfred and Kiku. Kiku was more of the quiet type and I'm thankful for that because other than him I was surrounded by boisterous people. Alfred was definitely one of them. A loud, happy-go-lucky, indiscreet idiot. He was a truly irritating prat…but I really miss him…I miss them both. I guess you don't realize what you have until you lose it. But let's start at the beginning.

Recently I've been having some problems. Well, problem actually since it's only one and it's in the form of a tall, blue-eyed man with shoulder-length blond hair. 'What about him?' you'll ask. And I'll answer you. He's my stalker. Yes, you read it correctly. I, the short, ill-tempered, not really good looking, boring as hell Arthur Kirkland, have a stalker, a pretty persistent one at that. And unlike the other stalkers Francis (yes, his name is Francis and he's French. His accent makes it too bloody obvious) has made contact with me – more than once. And that's what makes it creepy (not that having a stalker alone isn't creepy enough). Now, now, don't get me wrong. I'm not some pansy that'll run to the nearest officer whenever they think they're being followed. I am a man. I can take care of myself thank you very much…Though right now I really wish I had been a pansy…Anyways, thanks to Francis I have developed the constant feeling of being watched (which is impossible since he can't be in the classroom or at home, right?). I'm surprised I still haven't become paranoid. Well, at least not too paranoid.

_I see you but you don't see me…_

When I told Kiku and Alfred about my little problem Kiku looked genuinely concerned while Alfred just laughed in his annoyingly carefree way and called me a pussy for which he got a smack on the head later. I told him that he didn't understand since he didn't have any stalkers but it turned out that he actually had which was quite normal seeing as he was one of the most popular guys in school. The only difference was that his stalkers were female and if that was my case I honestly wouldn't mind. Sadly it isn't. I'm stuck with a frog instead.

However eventually I started to get used to that and Alfred would often even ask me 'How's Francis doing?' or 'Anything new from our Frenchie?'. And the funny thing is that I could answer this question every day because that's how often I saw Francis and he obviously didn't mind my awareness of his presence. In fact his smirk only got smugger whenever I paid him any attention.

_I shall break you bit by bit…_

Our conversations weren't daily though. It's not like we were friends or anything. The few times I actually answered his questions which were usually along the lines of 'How was school today Arthur?' or 'Would you mind if I joined you for a while?' (which I did but he never listened to my refuses anyway), it was really intimidating. I would ask him when he would give up and he would say 'not until you accept me' (which creeps me out to no end) and then I would ask what his plans were. Then he would only smile and walk away. I wonder if I could use that question to drive him away.

_My patience shall last until I obtain your __recognition__…_

However one day my sufferance ran out and I could no longer take the sound of his soft footsteps close behind me. I turned around and faced him just because I felt like it. For a moment he looked startled but his surprise quickly melted into an amused smirk.

"What do you want from me?" I asked sternly.

No answer.

"Answer me dammit!" My patience levels were negative at that moment.

_and make you mine…_

"I want you to come with me." Was the simple calm answer that followed.

"Oh, really? And what if I don't want to do that?" I said in an exaggerated tone without inquiring where he actually wanted me to go. I wonder if he would have answered me honestly if I asked that.

"Why? Is there something keeping you here?" He tilted his head innocently.

It took me a while to comprehend what he had just said. When I did I must have looked at him as if he was mad because his smirk widened in amusement. I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't come up with a retort to his words. Instead I turned around and walked away as quickly as I could without it seeming like I was running and only muttered a weak "Don't follow me anymore. Leave me alone." I was relieved when I didn't hear his footsteps anymore since I was afraid he might take advantage of my messy state.

_by any means necessary…_

However deep in my mind I knew that he hadn't given up. There was no way he had given up on months of stalking because of my half-hearted command. Although in the next few days I hesitated whether he hadn't actually done that. He disappeared for almost a week. Something very unusual for him. The change was so noticeable that I even began to hope. Hope that I was finally free again. But I tossed those hopes aside and replaced them with the deduction that he was plotting something. Yes. That had to be it. As much as I wished to believe otherwise I knew Francis too well.

And just as I predicted one day, not long after my dreads appeared, turned out to be different. The feeling of something bad about to happen stuck with me since I woke up in the morning and it lasted until that faithful afternoon. I was waiting for Kiku and Alfred in front of the men's room. I had just decided to tell them about my worries but the courage I had gained was starting to fade during the unusually long time of waiting. 'What's taking them so long?' I thought already fairly irritated. You see my patience was already thinned enough by my now missing stalker. After a few more minutes of thinking what those two could be doing for so long in a toilet of all places and after not finding any rational answer I went in.

_Even if it means damaging you…_

I never knew that what I would see would change my life the way it did. I saw Kiku and Alfred. On the floor. Motionless...Limp…Breathless…Unpermitted tears started running down my face as I feared the worst. My limbs were frozen but the voice in my head was screaming to me to do something. The fear and shock were overwhelmed by panic and the blood rushed to my head reminding my brain that it had to take action. I ran to Kiku who was closer to me, frantically screaming for help all the time. My screams sounded muffled and my vision was blurred. The latter was most likely because the tears still refused to stop. I couldn't help but release a sigh of relief as I felt my friend's heartbeat after what seemed like ages. However it was too early to celebrate. It was still a weak insignificant beating that could disappear any moment. Alfred was the same. Even in my panic I managed to notice that he had a lot more bruises than Kiku. He had probably resisted. He wasn't the type to go down without a fight. I wanted to smile as I thought that but my attempt was drowned in tears.

_All that is dear to you shall be me…_

Finally teachers and students who had probably heard my cries for help rushed into the room. Some of them went to aid my friends while others started questioning me. I only shook my head in oblivion and shock. How? When? Why?...Who? I didn't know any of that. I was grateful for one thing though…at least there was no blood…

After those ten minutes that still reside in my mind quite clear yet somehow blurred everything went quiet. And I mean literally quiet. I had thought that my days couldn't become more monotonous than they were but it seems I had been wrong. It was the same routine every day for the next five days. I'd have breakfast, finish school and end up staying in the hospital all day. When I was there my mind went blank. As blank as the white walls, sheets and floors. I didn't notice the nurses that came in and out. I didn't hear the doctors when they spoke to me. They stopped doing that soon anyways. My attention was pointed at the two pale faces that seemed to slowly regain color with each visit. But that wasn't what I expected. What I wanted was to look at two pairs of sky blue and chocolate brown eyes. That was all I needed. I spent so long in the hospital that I began having nightmares of the beeping sound of the two monitors in the room and my brothers started telling me that I stank of bandages and medicine. However my patience was soon rewarded. Instead of the intimidating whiteness one day I was greeted by the two pairs of eyes I missed so much. Their smiles were tired and strained but I wouldn't trade them for the world. We had nothing to talk about but our conversation was lively.

_I won't let you forget me…_

At first everything was normal – just three friends reunited after what felt like forever at least for me but then their expressions began turning bitter. I thought it was because of their tiredness. However I became uneasy when I sensed something more. Before I knew it we were all quiet. Alfred found interest in staring down at the moquette with a dark expression while Kiku was just looking at whatnot obviously avoiding my eyes. I knew they were hiding something and after all my inquiries and pleading Alfred finally decided to tell me what it was. I shuddered at the sudden change in his mood.

"Arthur," He began, his face stern and serious like I had never seen it before. The feeling of dread inside me doubled. "we can't be friends anymore…" he finished after a long tense pause. I responded with a face of pure confusion.

"Wh-What do you mean?" I tried to force a smile. "I-Is this some kind of joke?" I could feel it wasn't but if that was the case then my world was falling apart right in front of my eyes…for real this time.

"No, it's not a joke." Alfred's voice was harsh although I could sense a tinge of pain in it. "We can't have anything to do with you anymore."

With that he rose from his bed and headed towards the door. I threw a desperate look at Kiku but he looked as helpless as me. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it immediately at a loss for words. When he also turned to leave with Alfred I just had to ask that question.

"Why?" My voice sounded weaker than I meant it to be. 'Why are you leaving me?'

"Why are you doing this?" I gathered the strength to speak up.

"Because I don't want this to happen again!" Alfred suddenly snapped with his fists balled. I could now tell that he wasn't doing this of his own accord. His eyes were like an open book to me, revealing his feelings.

"He warned us…" That last sentence was whispered barely audibly. Alfred averted his eyes from me and began to leave again. The last thing I saw was Kiku mouthing an 'I'm sorry' with a look full of pity and the door closing behind them. And then I was alone…all alone…empty… destitute…and I didn't even know the reason why.

_Thus you shall forget all else…_

Somehow I don't remember taking my bag and heading home. It was all done mechanically. As I walked down the empty streets, the shades of the setting sun in harmony with my dying self, I suddenly saw him. My stalker whom I had absolutely forgotten about in the past few days was casually standing there with his usual smug smirk plastered on the all too familiar face. I can't say that I wasn't used to that already. However there was something different about him this time. There was more wickedness in his eyes and something that I couldn't really explain. It was disgusting how I knew him so well that I could sense every minor change in his behavior. His silky voice brought me back to reality.

"Well, mon amour, did anything interesting happen today?" I stared at him blankly, too tired to comprehend what he was saying immediately. At my lack of response he spoke again in a lower tone.

"Anything about your friends perhaps?..."

Then it hit me. I clenched my fists hard enough to draw blood. A wave of rage coursed through me and made me forget all safety precautions.

"You…It was YOU!" I screamed and charged at him in fury but before my fist collided with his ever smirking face my wrist was caught by a strong hand – an inhumanly strong hand if you ask me. Laughter filled the air and before I realized everything around me had turned black. It wasn't exactly dark since I could still see him and, oh god, how I wish I couldn't. Sky blue eyes were now deep ruby red. His skin had turned unnaturally pale and his claws – long and sharp. His hair was fluttering from the breeze made by his swishing black tail and bat-like wings. Two sharp canines were now sticking out of his devious smirk and the short horns on his head completed his image of a demon which he actually was.

I felt myself floating in blackness supported by nothing but the hand still gripping my wrist and another one wrapped around my waist. My eyes were captured by those ruby ones. My strength left my body and my vision began to blur. The faces of my friends flashed before me. Somehow I felt that I wouldn't see them again. I wouldn't have the chance to explain and apologize. For a second I even wished to see my brothers again. At that moment they appeared so dear to me. And my mother…I finally admitted to myself that deep down I've always wanted to make her proud but I knew that I had missed that chance. All I wished for was that all of this would be gone next time I woke up. And with those thoughts I passed out in the hands of my captor…

_Got you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So let's make some things clear:**

**Scott – Scotland**

**Sam – Ireland**

**Connor – Northern Ireland**

**Dylan – Wales**

**Please fav and review! I'd really appreciate it if you did! This story probably won't have a continuation but if you guys have ides share them and I might write a few more chapters ;)**

**Miri-chan out~**


	2. Perfect or Prisoner

**A/N: Surprise! There's a continuation! \(^o^)/ And there's gonna be more ;) about two or three chapters or even more if you guys like it.**

**But I wanna say beforehand that if you don't like this continuation you can accept it as a separate story y'know. Ermmm..I'm not sure how to explain it :/ (it sounded so much easier in my head -.-). In short this will be divided into three parts/stories (not by chapters!) that can be viewed as separate or whole - you decide :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not ownHetalia *sobs*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect or Prisoner<strong>

The only word to describe Alfred F. Jones' room is simply messy. However it's not entirely unwelcoming -just the normal level of messy that any growing teenager's room would be. Posters hanging on the walls, some of them in awkward directions, food wrappers scattered everywhere, a few football trophies, some science books, patriotic themed objects such as flags, mugs and badges adorning the shelves that are mostly taken by ridiculous amounts of video games and comic books covering the floor making it almost impossible to see the red, blue and white carpet underneath - the perfect typical American room.

The sun floods the floor through slightly parted curtains and a beam of yellow light trails over to the bed where a few golden locks poke out from under the sheets. Suddenly a cheery tune fills the room. The bundle on the bed shuffles before a hand reaches out and begins an unsuccessful blind search for the source of the sound. Finally a groan is heard and the sheets are thrown off to reveal a disheveled yet still handsome young man who winces as sunlight enters his squinting eyes. He mutters something incoherent under his breath and reaches for his iphone putting it to rest. A few cracks are heard as the blond stretches exposing well toned muscles and finally his striking sky blue eyes shoot open and a grin stretches his face. Alfred Jones is ready to meet the new day.

**Alfred's POV**

I yelled a few quick goodbyes as I rushed past the kitchen where my parents and Mattie were still having breakfast and I almost got away but my mother caught me in just time to lecture me how skipping breakfast was bad for my health so I had to shove a piece of toast in my mouth to satisfy her. I literally flew outta the door and was about to take a sprint to Kiku's house when I heard Mattie calling from the house.

"Wait, Al! I'm coming with you."

I couldn't help but chuckle at his appearance. He was trying to put on his shoes while still chewing the last of his breakfast (the usual – pancakes with lots of maple syrup) and in the same time trying to keep his glasses from falling off his nose, his brows furrowed in concentration. My bro was a pro at being cute like that sometimes.

"No need bro! I'm going to pick up Kiku. We're goin' to shool together today." _'Again'_ I added mentally. "And I'm pretty damn late!"

And indeed I was running quite late although there was plenty of time till school started. It was a long way to Kiku's house after all. I don't know why this happens though. I always plan thing through when I set up my alarm the night before but time never seems to be on my side in the morning. It's probably because I can't help but stop by at the mirror every time to try and tame that stubborn cowlick of mine. Seriously, how does that thing manage to mock gravity like that all the time…?

Mattie sighed and pout formed on his face obviously showing disappointment.

"Ok. But I think you'll need these." My bro ran over to me and handed me something that I soon recognized as my glasses. Huh, no wonder the world seemed a bit more blurred than normal today.

"Aw thanks Matt. You're the best!" He waved goodbye and gave me his usual good-natured smile.

I know he's probably a little angry with me for almost never walking together in the morning even though we're in the same school but I don't think I can leave Kiku like that…I'm never going to leave any of my friends anymore…

When I reached Kiku's house he was already heading to school probably convinced that I wasn't coming. I caught up to him and apologized through heavy breaths. (Man, I really need to start working out again) and he just patted my back saying it's okay though I'm pretty sure he was annoyed on the inside – he had waited for twenty minutes after all. But good ol' Kiku would never show that. Poor guy sometimes has real trouble expressing himself. But he's cool anyways.

So we started our walk to school, after I had a short break from all that running of course, and I wasted no time in telling Kiku how awesome that game he lent me last week was. However jus as I was describing how I killed more than a dozen zombies in level 10 a bunch of shabby looking guys came out of nowhere and surrounded us.

"Hey Asian shrimp! You wouldn't happen to have some cash on you, would you?"

They were targeting Kiku. Well, of course they were, no one was stupid enough to mess with me. Being a head taller than most of my classmates and with not exactly an innocent-and-harmless appearance I rarely have problems with those junkies. Kiku is another case though. He immediately hugged his bag close to his chest and gulped.

"C'mon kid, we haven't got all day." The same punk that spoke before was now heading towards us with a baseball bat handing demonstratively in his hand. Dude was I fucking invisible or something?

"Erm excuse me but if you haven't noticed _I'm_ here." I flashed him a warning smile which I was really good at by the way and he suddenly frowned.

"Oh looks like we've got ourselves a cocky one, boys!" The bunch gave a nasty laugh and I already knew where this was going. I could feel Kiku trying his best to disappear in my bomber jacket.

"You'll regret this motherfucker!" They all charged at the same time.

I won't lie. The fight was short. It's not like I'm bragging or anything but I have some experience in such fights, not on my own accord of course.

When we were walking away from the scene Kiku was a bit quiet and I noticed him looking back a few times.

"You know Alfred," he finally broke the silence. "I don't think all of this was necessary."

"Whadda ya mean?" I looked at him confused.

"I'm just saying that we could have gotten away without fighting…plus I do think you overdid it a bit…"

I admit that I kind of lost it then. I got angry.

"Excuse me? I don't think I was saving _my_ ass back there Mr Do-nothing! I could have just let them rob you and gotten away without any bruises you know! " Indeed I hadn't gotten away without a scratch too. I was bearing some pretty nasty bruises on my arms and I could already feel a bump forming on my forehead. "You could have at least said a thank you or somethin' but instead you're worried about those junkies!" I snapped at my friend. Kiku however didn't lose his cool and simply silenced me with a finger only for a small almost invisible sad smile to appear on his face as he spoke calmly.

"I think I didn't express myself correctly. What I meant to say was that you have become quite overprotective Alfred-san. Ever since that accide-…ever since that day…"

His words struck me like lightning. Kiku sure knew how to hit a sore spot. I knew exactly what he was talking about. That day. That person. The hours I spent looking for him. The regret I felt. The time it took me to forget. It all came back to me in an instant.

It had been three months. Three months since Arthur Kirkland – my former best friend, disappeared into thin air.

It all started with that weird guy whom I still can't remember clearly. Everything I have about him is blurry. As if there's something preventing me from knowing him. He just came out of nowhere and beat me and Kiku unconscious. However I remember what he said before we passed out. He said that we shouldn't touch Arthur, that we shouldn't have anything to do with _his_ Arthur… and if we did the consequences would be worse. Before that Artie often complained about having a stalker or something. I should have taken him seriously back then.

Next thing I know I'm lying in a hospital bed and the doctors tell me that I had been out for a week. Artie came to visit us the same day. He looked drained and tired – bags under his eyes, skin paler than normal and the usual glint in his eyes was replaced with lifeless dullness. Some of that spark returned though. When he saw us again he was almost moved to tears…must have been hard on poor Artie. He probably knew the reason everything happened. He was blaming himself. But I killed him again. I destroyed him with words only but even words can't describe how my heart ached and tore when I saw him so hurt, so empty…I told myself that it was for the best. I told myself that we would all be safe that way. Kiku agreed though he was much more reluctant about it.

The next day Arthur didn't come to school. I wasn't surprised. I and Kiku were his only friends, his only support when his brothers tormented him and his mother refused to show him any love at all. When he didn't show up the next day as well I was really starting to reconsider what I'd said to him but it all came back to that guy. For the first time I realized I was helpless and with each day my anxiety grew as Arthur was nowhere to be seen. My worry grew into courage and I finally decided to stop by at his house. It was risky but I was never the cautious type so I did it. I was well aware of Artie's brothers so I was prepared for a fight. It's not like I'd ever met them before but Arthur had told me plenty. The one who opened the door I presumed was Artie's oldest brother – Scott. I could tell by the Scottish accent and bright red hair. I must say the guy wasn't muscular or anything but I had to admit he was more intimidating than I'll ever be. And he was looking at me downwards…

"Anythin' ye want lad?"

"Ermm actually yeah. I'm lookin' for Arthur. Is he here?" I cursed at how my voice cracked as I said that. It sounded kinda rushed anyways.

"No e' ain't. E' hasn't come home for five days. We thought e' was still at the hospital or at yer place. So he ain't there?"

All the guilt I was trying to suppress the last few days came back to me in that moment. Arthur hadn't gone home…at all. I turned around and ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was that I had to find Arthur…and fix all this, apologize, be the hero again…not the villain because the villain turned out to be me, not that guy. Me, who just washed his hands and watched his best friend suffer. I could still hear Scott yelling something from the door. I thought about how irresponsible and uncaring Arthur's family was. He had been gone for five days and they didn't even bother to try and find out where he was. No wonder Artie hated them.

I remember running around town till dark, visiting all the places Arthur might be at. As you can guess I got nothing. By the end of my search I was standing at one of the bridges just outside of town starring aimlessly at the sky. Even the sky couldn't give me an answer. My hair was disheveled, my clothes dirty, sweat running down my skin and I had even lost my glasses without noticing. Probably that's why I could see no stars in the sky. Back then I thought they had disappeared along with him. My phone vibrating in my pocket brought me out of my daze. My parents had been worried about me. In my hurry I hadn't heard even one of their ten calls. My heart ached again as I thought how Arthur had no one to care for him like that. He had no one right now so where was he. I looked at the river flowing beneath me and a scary thought of what might have happened to my friend crept into my mind. I used all my remaining strength to push it away but it came back and haunted my dreams for the next few days. I was no hero. Heroes don't lose hope…back then I had lost all of it.

Although it was a bit too late a police search was organized for Arthur. His family had probably found the decency to finally contact the police. It was no use though…All they ever found was his schoolbag…

**Normal POV:**

The rest of the walk to school was relatively quiet. Kiku tried to apologize for bringing that subject up but Alfred just shrugged it off saying that it was no biggie. Kiku knew better than to believe his friend's forced smile but decided to stay quiet. Despite everything Alfred was convinced that he was a strong person. Or at least he was convincing himself that he was a strong person. In the end he was only strong enough to push those guilty feelings in the back of his mind and not get rid of them for good. Luckily he managed to get himself together by the time they reached school. And that time was late. REALLY late. Kiku was fine since he had literature with Mr Karpusi. Alfred however had to endure Mr Edelstein's twenty minute lecture much to his classmates' enjoyment (enjoyment of wasting the history class, not enjoyment of Alfred's torture let's make that clear). The lecture did have a good point nevertheless. It managed to completely pull Alfred's thoughts away from the past and back to the present so by the end of lunch break Alfred Jones was as cheerful and boisterous as everyone remembered him.

Before the second period started Alfred met Mr Karpusi in the hallway and the literature teacher asked him to deliver some papers to the student council president since he was behind schedule with…didi he say napping?...whatever. Despite the ridiculous reason for the request Alfred, being the awesome hero he was, accepted gladly. Skipping a few minutes from class with a good alibi doesn't sound so bad, eh? There was also another thing. Although Alfred never cared much about rumors, heck he didn't even give them an ear, there were some quite interesting ones going around about the new student council president. The guy appeared two days ago and got the position almost immediately. That was amazing considering that some students spent years studying and building a reputation and still didn't get to be student council president. The one who got the job was thought to be the best student in school in matter of grades and discipline. Alfred thought this task was the perfect opportunity to check this prodigy student out. Who knew, maybe he was cool to hang with?

Alfred barged into the student council president's office (yeah, he even had an office, lucky guy) without bothering to knock or announce his presence beforehand.

"Hey dude! Got some papers from Mr K. for ya!" Manners weren't Alfred's strong side.

Although the person at the desk didn't look up at first Alfred immediately saw something really familiar in him. That mop of blond hair, which was the only thing Alfred could see from where he stood, was just like…No. That was impossible. Alfred knew he shouldn't get his hopes up because of this. Hope had disappeared a long time ago. Just like _he_ had.

"So yeah I guess I'll just leave em here." Alfred approached the luxurious paper covered desk and just as he was about to think that guy was acting like a total douchebag and not sayin' a word all of his thoughts were cut off when the president looked up.

A silent thump was heard as the stack of papers hit the floor, a few of them flying around I ndifferent directions. The blood left Alfred's limbs making his face akin to a dead man's. A single sweatdrop slid down Alfred's handsome features and his mouth felt dry. The latter resulted in a painful cracking in his voice as he weakly managed to produce only one word.

"Arthur?..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There! hope u liked it! Don't kill me -first time wrieting Alfred's POV srry if it's OOC :**

**PLS REVIEW! xD  
><strong>

**I'm in a hurry right now so bye guys! love ya all! (cheezy an is cheezy)  
><strong>


	3. Perfect or Prisoner 2

**A/N: Ok, before you kill me in the most painful way possible, I'd like to tell you that there's a good reason for the EXTREME lateness of this chapter…actually there are two reasons…they're called Writer's Block and Vacation xDDD Hope you can make it less painful now…xDD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way or any universe…or do I?...xD (but srsly I don't)**

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect or Prisoner 2<strong>

**Alfred's POV**

"…Arthur?..."

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. My vision was getting blurry but I was sure that right there in front of me was none other than Arthur Kirkland. Arthur, who I thought was gone forever. Arthur was here, alive and ok! However there was one thing stopping me from glomping him and pouring my tears onto his shoulder. For a moment there I thought there was a spark in his eyes when he saw me. But right now I'm starting to think that that spark was just an illusion for his eyes were dull…and not just dull, they were lifeless...emotionless, cold, empty…_blind_. His lips were pursed in a thin line not showing any trace of a smile. But that wasn't the scowl I remember. His brows at first knitted in a frown were now relaxed giving his face a bored expression. On the whole he looked like he had been locked somewhere without sunlight for a long time. He had gotten a bit skinny and pale. At least more than before that is. And there was something else that I saw in him. Something definitely new. Was it...pride? No, it can't be that. Artie was often proud before, be it for good grades or something else, he was just that kind of person, but it was never a selfish pride. This was more like… arrogance – pure arrogance.

I got discouraged. Was this really my Artie? Or was it just his body with another soul inside it. When he spoke to me his voice was the same but the words that came out of his mouth couldn't have been his.

"Oh, it's _you_." Something got stuck in my throat. It was probably a piece of my heart.

"Well, good afternoon Alfred." He continued his voice dripping with boredom and dispraise. "What do you want?" 'Arthur' all but snorted.

I finally took hold of myself and let all of my questions out in one shaky breath.

"Oh, my god, Arthur is that really you? We were worried sick! Where were you? When did you come back? Why didn't you tell me anything? Are you even ok?"

A pause.

"You?... Worried sick?" A trace of anger flew across his face before it was replaced with a smirk that, I hate to admit, sent shivers down my spine.

A lunatic laugh echoed around the room and it took me a while to realize it was Arthur's. With each second I believed my senses less and less. They were all telling me that this man was my long lost best friend…so why did my brain refuse to believe it? What was wrong with this Arthur? Without thinking I voiced that thought, wincing at how pitiful my voice had become.

"What's wrong with me?" He stopped laughing and raised one brow. "What's wrong with me you say?" He repeated, his voice rising with each word until he was almost shouting. His gaze bore into me for what seemed like ages.

"I'm perfectly fine." He replied calmly, not a trace left of his previous outburst. "But you Jones," He glared icy daggers at me. "_you're_ the one who has _something wrong with him_. Worried sick? About me?" Another laugh that made me take a step back."Last time I checked you didn't want to have anything to do with me."

That was the last straw. I felt my blood leave my face and then rush back into my brain.

"What?!" I yelled at him. How could he say that? Did he even know what I had gone through that day? He cut me off before I could continue.

"Don't what me Jones. You poor excuse of a man!" He went round his desk so there was nothing between us anymore. "You think you can just wash your hands and then waltz in here thinking you can act like nothing happened? Do you know what I've been through? What sort of person abandons his 'best friend' just when he needs him the most? I can't believe I couldn't see what a coward you were and actually _cared_ about you. I went through hell, Jones, but you know what? I'm glad I did. Because now I know what you actually are under that hero façade of yours. _I know what you're worth._ And to be honest, I'm doing great without you." He flung his hands around, pointing at his tidy shiny office, emphasizing on that last sentence. "You left me Jones…so why would you want me back?" I could hear his smirk while he was talking. It was like he was enjoying the little bit of suffering he was causing me with every word.

For once in my life I was rendered speechless. It hurt…it hurt so much…because everything he said was true. I, who always claimed to be a hero, had abandoned my best friend when he needed me. I hadn't even asked what was wrong, I didn't even try…but wait. I did all that to protect Kiku, didn't I? I was threatened, I had no choice. It's not like I wanted to do it! I was also in pain, I was worried but…I still could have done something. I was a coward…no, no, NO!

Thousands of emotions raced through my body each one surfacing on my face which contorted in anger, pain, confusion…It was more than I could take. The increasing wetness in my eyes indicated that it was time to leave before I'd lost all my dignity, that is, if there was any left. I was so pathetic, making up excuses like that, denying that I'd been wrong, that I'd done such a terrible thing to my _ex_ best friend. I closed my eyes, refusing to let my tears show. I wasn't the victim here. I still had some pride left as to not look for pity in such way.

I could feel Arthur's cold mocking gaze on my back as I fled out of the room. And I ran. I ran without caring where I was going. What I knew was that I had to hide, to relieve at least some of the pain before it destroyed me.

I know Arthur would never forgive me… He had all the right not to. Yet why? Why could I swear that I saw something in those supposedly dead eyes that made me hope again? It was a spark of pain…of regret, or at least I think it was. As if he didn't want to say those things. Just like I felt that day when I was forced to tell him I was letting him go.

True, it was a faint speck yet if I hadn't been sure I wasn't imagining it I would have given up. However now…Oh, yes…now I was determined: I'm going to find out what changed my best friend. And I'm not gonna run away this time!…

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur's POV<strong>

When Alfred ran out of sight it was a matter of moments before my legs gave in and I collapsed on the floor. This was pure torture. Seeing his face when I said such terrible lies to him...It was just agonizing.

After all that time my best friend had been right in front of me, within hand's reach and instead of hugging him and telling him how much I'd missed him…I had to say all those horrible things. I'm such an egoist aren't I? Hurting Alfred just to save my own skin... On top of that that wasn't the first time he got hurt because of me. I was disgusted with myself.

But maybe it was for the best…He should stay as far away from me as possible. And Kiku too. It's too dangerous. Plus I don't deserve them anyway.

Suddenly chills traveled up my spine as a low chuckle filled the room. Quickly but reluctantly I turned around.

And there he was - the source of all my sufferings. Just laying on my desk, as _fabulous _as ever, toying most calmly with his pale blond hair, his trademark smirk on place.

"Bonjour there love," Blood red eyes met my own emerald ones. "how do you feel?" His leer almost threatened to split his pale face in two.

I literally went numb with anger. In my frustration I threw the pen I was holding at him only to watch it fly through his body like always, as if he was made from thin air and then burn with a sickening purple flame, leaving nothing but a pile of ashes behind. Objects couldn't hurt him but I could still shoot him with words.

"What do you want Francis?" I felt sick at how used I was to that name and how easily it rolled off my tongue. As if he knew how I hated it, he chuckled.

"Now, now, cher, don't give me that scary look~" I bit the inside of my cheek, hoping that the metallic taste of my own blood will stop me from snapping. "I just came to congratulate you on the great show. You were really convincing." …That did it.

Everything around me disappeared and I could feel my body shaking with ire. How dared he! After all I suffered, he had the nerve to come and mock me?! I wanted to tear his throat out right there and right now! I wanted to physically inflict all the emotional pain he'd caused me. I wanted to put my hands around his throat and-…but who was I kidding with those empty threats…It was all pointless. I couldn't touch him, let alone hurt him…I was at his beck and call…helpless…and alone…

This realization had such a strong impact on me that I felt all strength abandon my body, leaving me with no will to stand up from the ground where I had previously crumbled. I saw tiny pools of red form beneath my fists, blood leaking from the wounds created by my own nails from clutching too tightly. I tried concentrating on the pain but the sound of that demon chuckling again was the last straw.

"You monster!" I charged at him with new determination, instantly aiming at his neck. He didn't even flinch. I could have sworn I saw a look of amusement flash through his face and then despite all odds my hands came in contact with something. It took me a moment to realize it wasn't the demon's throat. Instead my hands had stopped right before reaching it and it was as if I was gripping the air around his deathly pale skin. However in my fury I didn't let go. I continued grasping in vain as my eyes finally fell on his smirking face. I was met with two blood red slitted eyes and even after all this time the sight sent shivers through my rage shaken body.

"It's all your fault!" I half hissed half spat at him with all the venom I could muster. "It's your fault I had to say all those things to Alfred! You! You ruined my life! You took everything away from me and you still have the nerve to mock me!? What kind of low, filthy, rotten creature are you?!" I didn't have time to catch my breath after that violent outburst when I saw Francis' expression darken and then, in a flash, our roles were reversed.

I gasped in shock as I became aware of the position I was in. I was sprawled over my own desk, both of my wrists pinned above my head by a gloved hand. An invisible force was pressing my body to the wooden surface so strongly that I could feel my bones ache under the immense pressure. However what was worse was that Francis was straddling me, a hair-raising leer stretching his lips so widely that the two snow white fangs were more visible than ever.

I wanted to scream so much more to him yet at that moment I felt paralyzed and my mouth refused to obey me. That's why I let out a pitiful whimper when I felt warm breath tickle my ear.

"Ah! You wound me mon cherie~" I could hear the smirk in his words. "You know that is for the best, non? That is, if you still want your freedom. That brat would only get in your way." The grip on my wrists tightened and a silent cry escaped my lips from the pain. There was no doubt they were bruised by now.

Although I absolutely hate to admit it, at times like these I couldn't deny that Francis could be terrifying if he wanted to. I was genuinely scared and the awareness that he knew that perfectly made it even scarier. I had never known what helplessness meant until I met Francis. I couldn't stop the tears from welling at the corners of my eyes.

"Remember our deal cherie," He pulled back and with gentleness that I'd have never expected from him, lifted my chin so he could look at my tear stained face. His hand prevented me from turning away so I could only shut my eyes tightly which sent more tears rolling down my cheek. I was shocked to feel him wipe them one by one and the force keeping my body in place, weaken.

"since I'm not really willing to give you any more chances. Now, what did we agree on?"

Somehow knowing that the question was directed at me and not himself I obediently replied in a weak voice.

"Th-that if I manage to have top grades a-at everything I-I would be able t-to live freely."

"Mhhhhm." I heard him hum in contentment. "And?"

'And?' What did he mean by that? I opened my eyes and stared at him in surprise.

"A-and?" I repeated his question a bit unsurely, fearing he might get cross. Luckily he only smiled and tsk-ed, waving his finger playfully to accompany the sound.

"Arthur, darling, it's not wise to forget such important things." Suddenly he swooped me up from the desk and with a hand around my waist, the other one holding my own securely, he swirled me around the room as if we were dancing.

"It's not only grades, ma belle. That's such a shallow way to put it." He dipped me down, my head almost touching the ground as he did so. And then the 'dancing' went on. "Manners, sport, status, appearance as well as grades– all those things have to be perfected in order for the deal to be legitimate." I was starting to get dizzy. " What I want from you is to be _perfect_, mon ange." He purred in my ear. "The others will only get in your way…"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Kiku was walking down the hallway with books in hand, without paying any attention to the lively chatting teens around him, not even to those who greeted him. He was deeply in thought right now. It was because of a rumor he'd been hearing recently…It was about the student council president…They said he was Arthur Kirkland…How could that be possible? Arthur was back and he and Alfred didn't know anything? Not likely. The others must be mistaking…There was also another thing bugging him. Why hadn't Alfred-kun come to class?

Suddenly there were loud footsteps down the hallway and the Japanese student finally looked up. Speaking of Alfred…

"Alfred-kun!" Kiku turned to his friend as the blond stopped beside him while panting loudly. "Where have you been? You didn't come to class. Is everything all right?"

Alfred ignored the shower of questions, trying to catch his breath.

"Listen, Kiku" The black-haired boy was taken aback by the seriousness in the other's voice. "Listen very carefully." Alfred said with iron determination. Right now he was a man with a mission.

"We're going to get our best friend back…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pls review ^w^ if I get more reviews, I write faster ;)) (I'm serious)**

**Oh and pls tell me if u need the French translations :/ They're just simple words and you can check them in google translator but if u insist I can add them to the chapters :DDD**


	4. Perfect or Prisoner 3

**A/N: Ok, so I know the previous chapters were mostly written in sb's point of view but I decided to do that only when there's a more emotional moment and the first half of this chapter is mostly comical :D Hope you don't mind if I lighten the mood a bit. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect or Prisoner 3<strong>

"…and that's the plan. Got it?"

"Hai!"

"Any questions?"

"Iie!"

"Good!" The American grinned at his friend's unusually determined expression. If he was able to get Kiku of all people so stirred up about the plan, then there was no way it would fail.

"Ok, Operation Get Our Best Friend Back and Stop him from Turning into a Total Assho-"

"Alfred-san!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez! Operation Get Arthur Back to Normal starts…Now!" Kiku could be so mellow sometimes.

"Hai!"

They did their usual thing which consisted of a high five followed by a bro fist and finally a fist pump. Then the two boys left their favorite hideout (aka: the janitor closet, don't laugh) with determination shining in their eyes. What let them down a bit was that the third party of the group wasn't there to share our emotions. But well, that was the point of the whole mission right?

* * *

><p>Arthur put the last sheet of paper on the 'ready' stack and sighed as he neatly arranged them in the appropriate drawers. Glancing at his desk he was pleasantly surprised to find it empty, save for a few pens and a half-full cup of tea. A look at the clock told him that there were twenty minutes left before he had to go to class and he was already out of things to do. For most people going to school an hour earlier would be torture. But not for Arthur Kirkland. For the new Arthur Kirkland being alone was bliss and he would have enjoyed his job as a student council president, which provided him with an office of his own and therefore privacy, but only if he had been entirely alone.<p>

"Remind me again, why are you constantly here?" Arthur sighed and brought the already cooled cup to his lips, taking a large sip of his Earl Grey. He was talking to the black-clad figure as usually sitting on his desk, legs crossed and currently staring at a fly, probably out of sheer boredom. The blue (as of now not red, since he was in his human form) eyed blond turned his head at Arthur, a bit surprised that the Englishman was paying attention to him. When the look of surprise disappeared it was replaced by a pleased smirk.

"Hmmm? What was that cher? Je suis désolé, I was a bit distracted."

Arthur almost choked on his tea when a pale face appeared much too close for comfort to his own. He shoved the demon in an almost futile attempt to get him further away and glared at Francis while he chuckled at the Brit's weakness.

"Sod off! Have you ever heard of personal space?" Arthur snapped.

"For you information, oui, I have. It's personal space so it's meant for persons or humans, of which I am neither."

"And what a philosopher you are." Arthur retorted with professional sarcasm and rolled his eyes. "Anyways do you have to be here all the bloody time? You could at least be invisible so I could pretend you're not here."

"Oh but mon cher wouldn't it be worse for you if you didn't know what I was doing?" Francis asked innocently and the question made Arthur think for a while.

"Well you're right but at least that way I won't have to look at your obnoxious face." Arthur stated and got up to put his tea cup away and head to class.

Francis scowled. The Brit was quite bold for someone talking to a demon, especially considering what happened last time. However Arthur was already out of the room so Francis just shrugged it off and trotted after his Englishman without forgetting to switch to his demon form, which was only visible to Arthur.

* * *

><p>"Black ninja, do you copy?"<p>

"Roger Freedom Eagle. Is the target in sight?"

"Not yet. Actually I was about to ask you the same thing…"

"...That is quite disappointing…By the way Alfred-san, do we really need to use these nicknames?"

"Well duh! It's a secret mission dude! Of course we need badass nicknames. How could you not think they're totally awesome?"

"Actually I also think they're really cool but people are giving me strange looks so…"

"People? Looks? Kikuuuuu, I thought I told you we were supposed to hide!"

"Hai. You did but as it is I don't think there's a place to hide in a crowded school hallway."

"Well, I'm pullin' it off just fine!"

"_Hey there Alfred, how are ya!"_

"…ok, maybe I'm not but that's not the point here!"

"Alfred-san! He's coming!"

"Really?! Awesome! Plan A: Be Friendly with Arthur is now in action! Oh, and it's Freedom Eagle, not Alfred-san. Be there in a sec!" With that the American quickly shoved his mobile in his pocket and rushed from his spot behind the lockers to where Kiku and apparently Arthur were.

The student council president was casually walking down the hallway, enjoying the way the students moved out of his way and avoided any type of eye contact. He smirked. He'd already gained a high level of respect amongst the students and had done it in such a short time. He could close his eyes and not bump into any people…

"Hey Artieeeee!"

Note PEOPLE, not IDIOTS. Idiots could bump into HIM, especially if they were American.

"Art! Dude! How ya been?"

Arthur felt a vein pop out on his forehead. In all those years Alfred just couldn't learn NOT to yell into people's ears.

"Konichiua Arthur-san. Long time no see." The Brit was surprised to hear that familiar calm and quiet voice which somehow currently sounded a bit excited. He was soon greeted by a pair chocolate brown eyes. Arthur's lips almost tugged into a fond smile. It had been so long since he was with his two…ex-best friends. His heart swelled with happiness at the sight of a beaming (and not crying) Alfred and a cheerful Kiku. But on the outside his face remained cold. His happiness quickly disappeared when he realized how wrong this was. Kiku and Alfred were happy…but they weren't happy _without_ him. Arthur sighed inwardly. It appeared it would take some time. Until then he would have to keep his façade.

"So Artie, did ya hear the rumors? Apparently that hot blond chick from class C likes ya! Can you imagine that!"

"Hai. I have also heard that you are quite popular with the ladies. My friend from A says that one girl tried to sneak into one of your classes and ask you out but unfortunately she was caught by Mr Wilson and given detention for a week."

"Maaan! Dude I'm tellin' ya, those teachers are nutters for givin' such crazy punishments. I mean I had to rake the leaves in the back yard for a month for startin' a puny food fight one time. Seriously even the principal went all ape shit on me!"

"Erm Alfred-san, I don't think that was really a _puny_ food fight…The cafeteria was closed for three weeks after that. And they had to find new cooks because the previous ones were too traumatized to work here again."

"Heeey! Whose side are you on anyways?"

Arthur glanced back and forth between the two as they spoke without him actually participating in the conversation. He was stuck with no escape since Alfred had slung one of his not so muscular but extremely strong arms around Arthur's shoulders and Kiku was discreetly gripping his blazer sleeve. The way they conversed so casually it was just like old times, as if nothing had happened. Arthur was tempted to join them but in the same time strongly resisted that urge.

"Oh by the way Artie, there's this awesome movie goin' on at the cinema. What do you say the three of us goooOOOOO HOLY FU-!"

"Areee!-"

Arthur stared in bewilderment as his two friends fell face first on the floor seemingly tripping on thin air. Only for Arthur, though, it wasn't just air. The blond moved his eyes towards the figure leaning on the wall and retracting his foot which had been the cause of the two teens' fall. Arthur almost snickered at the demon's attempt to hide his annoyed expression behind a twitching smile. The Englishman then turned back to the two lying on the floor, who had by the way gained the attention of pretty much the whole hallway. He thanked god that they miraculously hadn't dragged him down with them. It seemed rather painful.

"Owwww…."

"Iteeeee…"

Arthur shrugged and walked past his friends who were both nursing sore noses.

"Sorry. Too busy. Got to go to class." As if on cue the bell rang and the staring students finally scurried on their way leaving the two victims to share disappointed looks.

* * *

><p>Since Alfred and Kiku didn't have any classes with Arthur, their next opportunity was on the school trip when they'd arranged stuff so that Arthur would arrive to the buss last (don't ask how. I'll just say It has to do with stink bombs and a certain student council president's office) and the only places left to sit were next to Kiku or Alfred (and that creepy Russian guy – Ivan, but who would sit next to him). Alfred and Kiku smiled at each other victoriously as they saw Arthur's look of realization. Arthur was quite reluctant to enter the bus but the teacher told him to take his seat and he had to oblige. The blond president began walking between the taken seats and just as Alfred thought 'Bingo!' it turned out Arthur had other plans. He walked past Alfred's seat, then past Kiku's and then…<p>

"Excuse me, is this seat free?"

"Да, of course it is comrade." Ivan looked up at Arthur with an innocent smile which almost mirrored the president's.

Alfred's jaw dropped. Apparently Arthur was both nuts and genius at the same time. A quiet sigh was heard from Kiku's seat and (as it very rarely happened) Alfred was rendered indigantly speechless.

Not long after that the bust was filled with two creepy auras. One purple, directed at everyone and accompanied by a series of kolkolkolkols, and another, directed specifically at a certain American and a certain Japanese.

* * *

><p>"Aw dude! This sucks! How can we not have a plan C?! This is so lame!"<p>

"Indeed I agree. I actually thought that plan A was good enough to work but it seems Arthur-san is a tough nut to crack."

"I thought so too but that bastard is way too stubborn for his own good!"

"Alfred-san! Language!"

Alfred grunted in annoyance. Everything they had tried was skillfully countered by Arthur and even fate seemed to be against them. Well if god expected them to give up then he had another thing coming!

"I say we stick to plan A and don't give up just because of a few failures!"

* * *

><p>Francis pursed his lips in thought. He was bothered by Arthur's friends' recent advances. In a way they were distracting the blond and that made things easier for the demon but he couldn't help but worry that if Arthur lets them get too close, they might actually start helping him. And that would be bad since Francis couldn't do anything about that. It was one of the contract's rules. He had to act fast and suddenly a very good idea hit him<p>

"Say, Arthur." He rose from his position of lying on the desk and fixed his eyes on the Englishman who was once again swallowed up by his paperwork. The teen looked up and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?" He spat, annoyed by the distraction.

"I was wondering," Francis grinned and rolled onto his stomach so that he was leaning on his elbows and his head was perched on his hands. "How about we make this game a little bit more interesting?"

Arthur raised a thick brow at the question but couldn't hide his curiosity.

"What do you mean by that?" He abandoned the documents he was working on a while ago and crossed his arms, in the mean time turning his whole body towards Francis, who was quite glad his little Brit seemed so interested.

"I'm saying that we should add a term to our contract. Let's say a month, in which you have to answer the conditions we've already cleared. And if you manage to hold on till the deadline, you'll be free to do whatever you wish."

"Wh-what does that mean?" Arthur hesitantly leaned forward in surprise. "What kind of free?"

"Free as in what it means mon cher." Francis smirked and switched into a sitting position, crossing his legs in a business-like manner. "It means I'll leave you alone and you can have your life back, just as it was before…"

Arthur's eyes widened. Get his life back? For real? If he managed for a month…he could be together with Alfred and Kiku again! The blond suddenly allowed himself to hope. At first he'd accepted the deal just because he was eager to leave Hell even if it meant living a lonely life. But now…now there was something worth fighting for! Normally one shouldn't be so ready to trust a demon but up till now Francis hadn't broken his words even once. He claimed that he may have been a demon but he still had his honor. Arthur's hopes continued stirring his mind until he realized something important.

"Wait a minute. And what exactly's in it for you?"

"Ah, the question, Arthur, is what makes things more difficult for you."

Arthur scowled. He was getting tired of Francis evading the point like that.

"And what is that?"

Francis only smirked and all of a sudden a gust of wind picked some papers in the air and before the Brit knew it, the demon had disappeared leaving only the remains of a purple mist in his place. As the wind died out words echoed in the room ominously.

"You'll see mon cher, you'll see…"

For a moment Arthur just stood motionless until he finally shook his puzzlement away and got back to his work.

A few hours later he was sitting in class and staring absentmindedly out the window while thoughts on what Francis had said still plagued his brain. All around him students were excitedly chatting about the new teacher who was about to come any minute now and replace their suddenly ill history teacher. Finally the door opened and the substitute walked into the room, making all the chatter turn into hushed whispers and occasional louder exclamations of approval from the girls. Arthur, too deep in thought and not really caring about the new teacher, didn't pay any attention to his surroundings and instead kept his eyes on the view outside. That is, until he heard a disturbingly familiar voice.

"_Bonjour, class."_

'...It can't be…' Arthur thought as his blood froze.

But indeed it could…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tadaaaah! So I got this pretty awesome idea recently and it fit perfectly with the story! I bet most of you can already figure it out by the ending of the chapter but I'll tell you more in the next few chapters ;) **

**Oh god…to think that this story was originally a one-shot…and then it was supposed to be around 5ch long…Obviously not happening xD**

**Thanks for your awesome reviews! Pls don't stop! xD They're highly appreciated, make me smile and also write faster ;) (I got a funny review recently that made me write this much faster xD) **


End file.
